


Saint Vixen

by AdumbDryer



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: @christina aguilera sorry, Burlesque AU, Clyde is Shy and Adorable, Clyde is lowkey sad and highkey horny, F/M, Masturbation, Sexy Pin Up Ladies, as am i, bit of a praise kink, i wrote this instead of doing my hw, this is kinda dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdumbDryer/pseuds/AdumbDryer
Summary: Clyde and Co. go to a burlesque club and he enjoys the show more than he thought he would.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is an idea thats been bouncing around in my head for a while. my sister and I binge watched Burlesque for like 2 months straight so why not make an AU with sexy ladies and Clyde Logan trying not to absolutely lose it.  
> btw a soft tw for ableist language from certain characters

The blaring pink lights of signs lining the club break through the darkness of the night sky as Clade patiently waits in line outside. He's never been the type to go out and try new things but somehow Jimmy and Mellie talked him into finally going out with them.

Jimmy decided to bring along his girlfriend, Sylvia he thinks her name is, and Mellie chose to bring good ol’ joe bang. The two couples stand together in the line and he can't help but feel like he sticks out too much. A gust of wind picks up and Clyde can't help but shiver, Jimmy didn't tell him where they were going, feigning that he wanted it to be a surprise, but Clyde knew that he probably didn't say where because if he knew he would have stayed home. 

He doesn't know any specifics, but judging from the bright pink sign outlining the shape of a pin-up girl, and the accompanying sign that flashes _girls girls girls_  that he’s going to some kind of strip club? 

He's been wondering this entire time, and finally asks Jimmy. 

“Ok now that I'm actually here, will you tell me what this place is? Some kind of strip club?” he looks at his brother confused. 

“Nah, it's not a strip club” 

“Well then what is it? Looks like a strip club to me” he responds, looking around. 

“ it's a Burlesque Club” Mellie interjects excitedly. 

“What in the hell is that?” he furrows his brows. 

“ well, it's kind of like stripping, but it's more fancy. They use a lot of like the 50s and 60s vintage style and, y’know, sing and dance.” she says, shrugging her shoulders, “honestly I don't know much about it but I guess it's become a pretty popular thing. It's a new place actually, I think it took over after that sofa store ran outta business. A sweet lady at the salon mentioned the club to me and I got curious” 

Clyde is skeptical to say the least. He's never had any desire to go to a strip club, afraid of the environment surrounding it. He's never really liked the idea of women taking off their clothes solely for the pleasure of sleazy men who can never keep their hands to themselves. 

“ it's still sexual for the most part, but more seductive if anythin’, that's what the lady said too, so you're still might see a lil somethin’ somethin’” Mellie giggles. 

“Hell, that's why I'm here,” Joe adds on, chuckling. Mellie turns around and lightly smacks him, making him laugh harder. 

Clyde hasn't been with anyone, romantically or sexually, for a very long time. He's never been a ladies man and when people talk about the Logans, they mostly talk about Jimmy. Girls never really gave him much of the time with the exception of a few nice girls. Nothing ever stuck though. Once he had lost his arm, he began to get more depressed and his sex drive plummeted. He hasn't thought about a relationship much now and has mostly accepted that he will most likely be alone. Mellie and Jimmy tell him to not think like that, but he knows it. 

The doors open to the club and the line begins to move, and panic washes over him. New experiences, especially experiences like these, always make him nervous because he doesn't know what to expect. 

Clearly, Jimmy could tell he was panicking from the look on his face cause he lightly pats Clyde by the shoulder.

“It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be fun. Don't think about it too much.” Jimmy says, “ now C’mon” 

Clyde just nods and follows Jimmy into the club. They all file in after paying the admission fee and Clyde begins to take in the scene before him. 

Wow, it's _beautiful_. He's taken aback by the design of the place. It looks nothing like the old sofa store that was once here. As they settle down into their seats, near the front row much to Clyde's dismay, he takes in all the details of the structure. Strings of light bulbs hang from the ceiling, emitting a warm amber glow across the entire club. Nice artwork lined the crimson walls and dark carpet spreads throughout the entirety of the building. He notices the second story also filled with seating and A bar that lines the very back of the building. toward the front, is a massive empty stage illuminated by blue lights, With small steps in the center leading to the floor. A small band is next to the stage, and he notices each member tuning their instruments and talking about. He's never been in a place like this but he's beginning to feel more comfortable. He notices that there are a lot more women in here than he expected. When he thinks of clubs, especially strip clubs, it's mostly male-dominated, but this clearly isn't a strip club, this is different. 

He leans back in his seat, which is actually quite plush and comfortable and turns around to watch the people come in. 

A small sparkle catches him out of the corner of his eye, he turns around and nearly drops his jaw. 

Sitting by the bar, sipping on a martini, is the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen in his life. A long black gown donned with dark sequins hugs her body in all the best places. He notices the dress she's wearing has a very deep plunge neckline, lightly showing off her supple breasts. His mouth waters as his eyes drift down to her long legs and the black stilettos she's wearing. Her legs are crossed as she sits and she's been making idle chat with the bartender. He was so taken aback by her beauty, He just can't stop staring at her longingly. 

He was caught off guard when she turned her head and locked eyes with him. His eyes went wide and he quickly looked away. Heat rising in his cheeks. He knows he's been staring but he didn't want _her_ to know that. He looks at the ground for a couple beats before slowly drifting his eyes up back to her. 

She's still looking at him and he feels his bottom lip tremble. 

She scans him up and down and his heart skips a beat. She has this knowing look as if she knows he was staring. A small smile spreads over her face and the look in her eyes is _hungry_. She bites her bottom lip lightly, tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ear and he sucks in a sudden breath. She's just so pretty Clyde is frozen in place.

“Clyde!” 

His head snaps toward Joe, bewildered.

“Huh?” 

“I was askin’  you if you wanted to get somethin' to drink.” 

“Oh um…” he looks over to the bar, at her, nervous. Maybe getting a drink would help calm his nerves. 

“Yeah I do, thanks,” he says sheepishly. 

“What type of drink? I can go get it for you cause I'm already gettin’ somethin' for myself.” 

Thank god he doesn't have to go to the bar, he's already a nervous wreck just looking at such a gorgeous woman, he can't imagine having to go over there, talk to her and risk making a fool of himself. 

Clyde gives Joe his order and Joe takes off toward the bar but when Clyde looks over, she's not there anymore. 

He looks around fervently, but then eventually gives up, defeated. 

He turns his attention back to the stage. The club at this point has become pretty full so the show must be starting soon. The band starts playing some nice music to accompany the chattering guests and when Joe comes back with his drink, he sips it lightly and patiently waits. 

After some time, the band stops, lights go down and the crowd begins to cheer. The stage lights up to a deep red color and Clyde clenches his teeth and grips the arm on his seat when he sees who walks out on stage. 

Heels clicking as she struts out on stage, long elegant dress flowing. Hearing the cheers and catcalling as she stands center stage. 

It's her, the girl he couldn't tear his eyes away from. Clyde clenches his jaw and sits in shocked silence. Of course, she's one of the dancers, with a body like _that_ , she clearly had to work hard for it. 

She takes the microphone off its stand and finally speaks, a silky voice that makes Clyde practically swoon. 

“Well well well..” she starts with a playful tone, smiling and scanning the crowd, “ looks like we got a packed show tonight” cheers and clapping erupts and settles quickly. “ I'll start with an introduction, my name is Saint Vixen, and I will be your host tonight.” Clyde hangs onto every word she says, he can't help but be absolutely transfixed just listening to her soft voice. 

“Saint Vixen? She don't look like a saint to me,” Clyde overhears joe comment, and shoots him a glare. 

That can't be her real name, but stage names are common in entertainment so he doesn't really question it. 

“Unfortunately our usual host, lovely titian, is unable to make it today so you're just gonna have to settle for just me tonight, but don't worry. You're still gonna get to see my dance and what I personally I have in store for you guy tonight,” she says, winking and then gigging, eliciting cheers and whoops from people in the crowd. As she paces around the stage, it's smooth and elegant, as if she's done this thousands of times, she gives off such a deep aura of pure seduction. Clyde can feel his pants getting tighter with every word she says. he heard a man scream “ God damn girl!” and the crowd erupts in laughter and she laughs along. 

She paces back and forth, taking her time and scanning the crowd. 

“Wow,” she breathes, “we got a lot of _sexy_ people in here tonight. How you doin’?” 

Clyde turns bright red as the crowd cheers. 

“ with such sexypeople here, i don't think ill be able to keep my hands to myself,” she says as she begins to step down the stage toward the seating area. 

Sauntering through the crowd, she passes a few men and women, lightly drifting her hand along their arms and shoulders as she passes through. Spotlight following along, Everyone's eyes are on her as she walks through, but she herself looks like she's searching for something. As she passes through the seats greeting the guests, she gets closer and closer to them,  and his nerves immediately shoot through the roof. 

“Hmmm. Which one of you guys do I get to take home all for myself?” she speaks in a soft voice, looking around.  

She's getting closer to him. his heart is pounding and he can barely breathe. 

A few laughs are pulled from the crowd but die out when she stops in her tracks, looking Clyde dead in the eye and smirking. Clyde's stomach drops and he's frozen. 

She makes her way over to where they're sitting, hips swaying with a seductive gaze in her eyes. He tells himself that she not looking at him, someone behind him, or maybe Jimmy. 

She finally gets to where they're sitting and she stops right in front of Clyde, confirming both his fears, and his deep desires. She smiles, running her hand up his chest and resting her hand on his shoulder and He's burning up. 

“Well what do we have here?” she asks playfully, biting her lip and running her fingers along his back. 

He hears cheering from the audience and realizes that all eyes are on you two. she's looking at him with such a predatory, hungry gaze he feels his pants get tighter. He glances over to his brother and he's sitting there, wide-eyed with a shocked smile on his face. 

“What's your name sweetheart?” she leans the microphone over to him. 

He swallows harshly and mumbles out a, “C-CLyde” 

“Clyde? That's a nice name.” Every word that comes out of her mouth is dripping with sexual desire and he feels like he's gonna come right then and there. He turns his head to look up at her. She's looking at him, but not at his eyes anymore. Her eyes are directed towards his lap, and she raises her eyebrows. He feels heat flood his cheeks. 

He watches her lick her lips and he feels so embarrassed, but so intensely aroused at the same time. 

She moves over to stand in front of him and he pushes himself back into his chair as if he's trying to sink into the couch to hide from the crowd, she turns and sits herself right on his lap, Arm wrapping around his neck. 

Clyde damn near faints. Her touch is lighting him up, his pulse is racing and he feels lightheaded. He instinctively tries to move his prosthetic arm behind him, hiding it. 

“Is this seat taken?” She giggles looking down, and the crowd erupts in laughter and cheering. 

He's pretty sure he heard a man scream “ Go Clyde!” he huffs out a small laugh. He wonders if he knows the man. It's a small town after all.   

There's a pause before he finds the words to stutter out, “ n-no, Uh, feel free to stay as long as you’d like.” he manages to get it out with a small nervous smirk on his face. 

“Oh I wish I could,” she responds, looks over him longingly, “ you seem like such a good boy” she purrs, running her fingers through his hair. 

And _that_ sent the rest of Clyde's blood flow south. 

He tips his head back relishes the feeling of your fingers in his hair, he’s always loved getting his hair played with, or pulled. And he's not against being called a good boy either, especially if she's the one calling him that.

“ Now tell me, Clyde,” she starts, straightening her back and wiggling her ass on his lap. Grinding against his hard cock and making him whimper. She looks down at his crotch and peers up through dark lashes, smiling. 

“Do you _taste_ as good as you look?” licking her lips as the audience runs wild, screaming and clapping. He sucks in a sharp breath and looks down to her breasts, hungry. The things he wants to do to her. 

Clyde turns and notices both Jimmy and Joe are laughing hard in their seats and Mellie and Sylvia are wide-eyed, shocked but also giggling. 

“Mmm I can't wait to take you home and have you all for myself,” she says leaning in closer to him, he slowly leans toward her, wishing to finally taste her lips. 

But she pulls away quickly, turns to the audience and announces, “before that though, we have a fantastic, sexy show for you guys tonight! We have 5 amazing women performing 60s classics with a lil sexy bonus. I hope you all enjoy the show!” 

the audience claps and cheers as the lights darken, ready for the first set as the audience turn their attention towards the stage. 

But she's still sitting on Clyde's lap and he's still frozen, breathing hard. He's a bit disappointed she pulled away, but she looks over to him with a devious smile. Reaching her hand down, she caresses his hard cock and he lets out a shuddered breath. 

Leaning into his ear she whispers, “ I hope you like the show.” her hot breath sending shivers throughout his body. 

She stands up and leaves trailing a hand on his back as she walks toward the bar and out of sight. Leaving Clyde sitting in his chair, hard and still trying to register what happened. 

He moves to look over his shoulder, searching for her, when Joe punches in on the shoulder. 

“ damn Clyde! you must’a really caught her attention.” 

Mellie laughs, and says, “wow, I wonder if she really wants to take you home. She sure as hell seemed like it.” 

Their conversation gets interrupted as the first performance starts. 

As the night passes, each performance leaves Clyde more impressed than the last. There's clearly a lot more of choreography and theatrics put into it and he actually enjoyed himself. 

There was even a set that had a very pretty lady holding herself up on two thin pieces of fabric hanging from the stage and doing different twists and flips, weaving herself through the fabric effortlessly. Dark red and pink lights surround her, illuminating her dark skin and shining through her curly hair as it hangs in the air, following her every move. He can't help but admire her beauty and skills. He can't even imagine the strength that goes into _that._

But after every performance, his mind still drifts to her. Saint Vixen, what he'd do to know her actual name, to actually get to know her and be with her. 

He quickly reels himself in, _come on Clyde it's her job to act like that, she probably just saw my arm and felt bad for me_. 

the thought hits him like a freight train and his mood plummets. He looks down at the carpet sipping his drink and zoning out, digging his own mind down a rabbit hole of self-hatred. 

He's quickly snapped out of it when the curtain came down and the 4th performance ended. There are only 5 performances and she said she was doing one. He waits impatiently for her set, heart pounding in his chest. She was wearing a long gown when she came out before, but he can't even imagine what she looks like wearing a skimpy corset and tights. He licks his lips at the thought. 

When the curtain raised and the cool lavender lights shone down, Clyde held his breath. The audience clapped and cheered for their final performer. 

There she is, sitting on a shiny black grand piano, leaning back on her palms, head tilted back, breasts pushed out, and eyes closed. Her outfit is better than Clyde expected. 

Black sequin corset hugged her delightful body and pushed her breasts up so much that they might spill out. The neckline of the corset dips down though, giving the crowd a nice peek at them. She's wearing a dark eye makeup look that was flawless done accompanied by deep red lips. She wore velvet black gloves that slid up her forearms and skimpy silk panties attached to a garter belt, holding fishnet tights around her toned legs. She also dons the black stilettos she had been wearing earlier. 

He’s transfixed, holding his breath and waiting for you to finally sing. The piano starts, deep notes that flow smoothly throughout the club and she leans her head from side to side, looking like she's in complete bliss. She opens her eyes and finally starts to sing: 

“I've got a dentist, who's over seven feet tall “

Her voice sounds angelic and he can't stop staring at your beauty and the sexual energy surrounding you as you sing. Her singing voice is lower than he expected but it's soulful and velvety. He absolutely loves it. 

“I've got a dentist, who's over _seven_ feet tall.

Long John, they call him, and he answers _every_ call” 

She lies down across the piano running her fingers up her body, hair splayed across the expanse of the piano. The beat picks up and the band joins in, trumpets and saxophones following along with her beautiful voice. 

“Well I went to Long Johns office and told him the pain was killin'

He told me not to worry, that my _cavity just needed fillin_ '” 

His eyes went wide. She's not talking about actually going to the dentist, is she? She rolls onto her stomach and gets on all fours, sticking out her pert ass. The crowd screaming and clapping. 

“He said "when I start drillin', I'll have to give you novocaine"

Cause every woman just can't stand the pain" 

She winks before She eventually climbs off the piano and begins to actually dance. Stepping, twirling and swaying her hips to the rhythm as Clyde watches and he can feel the returning heat building in his groin. His eyes drifted down to her heels as they lightly click each time she steps. God he loved how women looked in heels, something about them makes a woman look so sexy he can't handle it. He just never understood how women were able to walk in them, much less dance. 

“He took out his trusted drill

And he told me to open wide

He said he wouldn't hurt me

But he'd fill my hole inside”

She's swaying her hips, Biting her lip, and she looks like she’s in heaven, as if she was actually being pleasured. Hes transfixed, mind running to dirty places as he thinks of all the different blissful faces she’d make spread out underneath him. God, He wants to fill her, take her to the brim, thrust into her tight pussy until she's begging for him to come in her. He grunts a tries to adjust himself as he gets harder and harder thinking about her.  

“Long John, Long John, you've got that golden touch

You thrill me when you drill me, and I need you very much” 

She moves and steps up near the nearby column onstage, she runs her hands along it and lifts her leg, straddling it as she sings. Getting down from the column she struts and sit herself down on the tallest step on stage. Facing the audience, Leaning back against her palms but as the final lines of the song come to a close.

“Long John, Long John, don't ever move away

Say I hope I keep on _aching_ ' so I can see you every day.”

She spreads her legs open wide and winks. The music fades out and Clyde can't help but groan and mumble a “fuck” under his breath. The audience screams and cheers loudly, clapping at the finishing act and the lights go down.

People are chattering as they begin to file out of the club, and as Clyde was leaving, he hoped he'd run into her. But, he can only wait for so long. He knew that she wasn't serious when she said she wanted to take him home, but part of him had hoped she would. He can't help but feel a little bummed out. He's a relationship man, but with her, he’d be more than happy to just be able to taste her, even if it was for one night. 

When he finally gets back home with Jimmy, Jimmy just smiles

“Did ya have a good time tonight?” 

He looks over at his brother, and a smirk creeps up on his face. 

“Yeah, it was real nice. Thanks for taking me.” 

Jimmy just pats him on the shoulder, says goodnight, and head off to bed. 

Clyde wishes he could sleep, but the thought of her, Saint Vixen, had his mind racing. Since his time alone he had never thought too much about his sexual urges but after that, every dirty thought and sexual frustration he's ever has broken through the surface, he’s been consistently half hard all evening and he's ready to finally have some release. 

He strips, setting his prosthetic on his dresser, and lies down on his bed. He looks down at his half hard cock. 

He’s not hung, but he's definitely not small, and he's pretty thick. He wonders what your face would look like if you were here right now, watching him expose himself like this. His hand drifts to his dick and he begins to lazily stroke it to full hardness again. Precum leaking at the tip of his swollen head. He feels like he's gonna burst already. 

He closes his eyes and lets his fantasies run wild. He wonders what she looks like on her knees, taking his cock into her mouth. Those cherry red lips stretched around his cock as shes sucking him down and looking up through her lashes with those pretty doe eyes. He strokes himself faster, grunting and panting. 

He thinks about groping her everywhere, sucking her pretty pink nipples and listening to her whine his name, begging for more. 

Fuck, he wants to bend her over and make her scream his name. It already sounded so nice coming out of her mouth tonight. 

He's stroking faster, Pleasure coursing through his body as he thinks about all the different ways he wants to punish her with his cock. He thinks about putting her over his knee and spanking her, Making her pay for making him so horny. 

Precum drips down from his tip and he swipes at it with his thumb, spreading it all over his shaft for more lubricant. 

He thinks about her riding him on his couch, head thrown back in ecstasy and she's moaning as she bounces herself on his lap, taking him all the way. And he’s sitting back watching her tits bounce with the force of each thrust, grabbing her ass and forcing her down on his cock harder than before. 

He wants her gasping and moaning, ready to take whatever he gives her. 

He thinks about as he thrusting his hips desperately to meet her’s, she leans forward, kissing his neck and whispering “ that's my good boy” in his ear. 

And he's cumming hard, hissing out a sharp, “Fuck!”. The tight heat building in his groin finally giving way.  Pure pleasure rocks through his body and he grits his teeth. eyes fluttering, he strokes himself through his orgasm, shaking as his cock pulses out hot cum all over his lap. He lets out a choked out groan and he's panting heavily.  

He drops his head and stays in his bed for a while in complete bliss. He cleans himself up and finally tucks himself into bed.

He stares at the ceiling, humming contently. He hasn't masturbated in a long time, but now everything's different. His mind drifts, what would it be like to actually have her? _All_ of her. Her body, her love, her smiles. Getting to wake up to those pretty eyes and even prettier smile or holding her soft hand. He’d be that happiest man in the world. 

His hands are probably so much bigger than hers. He lifts his right hand and stares at it. He's made peace with losing his arm, but he can't help but feel a little insecure. Did she see that he was missing a hand? Would she care or look down on him? 

He shakes the thought away. If she was able to notice the raging erection straining against his jeans, she probably noticed his prosthetic too. 

He likes to think that her interest in him was genuine, either way though, she definitely made him feel a little bit better about himself, more desirable. And he hasn't felt desirable in a long time. It's a nice feeling that he's missed. Eventually, sleep tugs at his eyelids and He nods off to sleep, pulling his soft covers up and wondering if he’s ever gonna see her again. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on ladies hurry up! People are filin’ in the venue you got 20 minutes!” shouts and stomps echo through backstage. People are running around trying to put on their costumes, hastily doing their makeup, practicing last minute singing. Props are practically being thrown around as everyone prepares for the show tonight. Despite what the audience sees, Its complete chaos behind the curtains. 

You finally finish doing your makeup, getting your dress on, and putting on your favorite pair of heels. You stare into your vanity mirror, looking over your look for any last minute mistakes. Everything has to be perfect. 

“Where the fuck is Titian?!” you get caught off guard by a booming voice. Turning around you see your stage manager, James, who clearly hasn't had a good night's sleep in months. Eyes sunken in and hair a stringy mess, he's barreling toward you, clinging onto his clipboard. 

“Have you seen her?!” 

“ N-no I haven't, uh, did she call out?” you reply nervously, he looks crazy-eyed and you haven't been here long enough to actually figure out if he really _is_ crazy.

  
“I haven't heard anythin’!” He says, throwing hands up in the air,” We got less than 20 minutes before the show starts and our host is missin’! What the hell are we gonna do?!” he's shouting at this point and you just stare at him wide-eyed.

  
“James, James,” a short, sweet looking lady with dark curly hair, comes up behind him, you think her name is Harper, you're still trying to familiarize yourself with the staff and coworkers and there are a lot more people than you expected.

  
“Oh god” he puts his head in his hands, Harper just pats him on the back.

  
“Hey it's gonna be alright. If It's just the introduction that were having problems with, we can have someone else fill in for the night until we get a replacement.” she coos and he takes a deep breath, entire body deflating as he exhales. 

“ what was her bit on?” you ask

“Just her usual “flirtin”, y’know, goin into the crowd, pickin’ out people, usin’ cheesy pickup lines, that kind of stuff.” he sighs, pinching his brow. He looks a little less stressed out than before, but only slightly. 

“I would fill in if I could, but I have to do some last minute rehearsin’ cause the rigs on the silk hammocks were all fucked up when we looked this morning.” Harper says. 

“Oh Jesus!” 

“ no no no,” Harper protests,” _I'm_ gonna deal with that, you need to drink some water or somethin’ and breathe” 

“ I will when we find a replacement for tonight!” 

You sigh, resigned. “ I’ll do it.” 

“What?” James looks over at you, bewildered. 

“You said just flirting right? Walking around, touching people and flirting with them?” you can do that. You're comfortable enough onstage to be able to make up things as you go on. 

“Yeah, we had an entire bit set up, but at this point, just do enough improv so the audience don't think everything's fallin’ apart.” 

“Alright yeah I can do that. I'll figure it out.” you nod and James practically jumps on you with gratitude.

“Thank you thank you! Oh my god we’re saved!” he shouts excitedly. You just chuckle, hugging him back. 

_What a drama queen_  you think _I thought that was supposed to be me_

“If I'm gonna be doing this, then I'm gonna at least go get a drink first.” 

“Where the _fuck_ is my feather boa?!” you hear a lady shout through the chaos and Harper runs off.

“Oh god, ok fine do whatever you want just be here for the hostin’ in 10,” James sighs, turning around and running off. 

You just shake your head and chuckle, taking off toward the bar. You look around at the guests walking in. It looks like its getting pretty full and you smile, starting to get excited. 

Dancing has always been your passion in life. You absolutely loved the way it made you feel so free and expressive. When you were young, your mother had you start taking lessons, just to have a hobby but you never knew it would stick with you through your middle and high school years. Something about being able to put your hectic life on pause and just feel the music within you, it was always so therapeutic. 

As college rolled around, everyone around you encouraged you to pick a different major, a more “realistic” one that’ll promise you a job. But you always resisted, refusing to do anything but dance. You never felt any sort of passion for anything else, so you decided that it was dancing or nothing. 

You spent college in California, training at a rather prestigious school. The work was grueling, but you enjoyed the learning experience and being able to finely tune your craft. After you got out though, there were practically no jobs available for dancers. You could feel everyone in your life say “I told you so” and the drive to finally prove them wrong was what sent you buckling down and looking harder for jobs outside the area. 

You came across a “dancers needed” ad for an upcoming local dance club all the way down in West Virginia. You were skeptical at first, having never been to west Virginia but The opportunity to work as a dancer at this club was a once in a lifetime chance. There are barely any clubs in West Virginia, so when you spoke with the owner and the offer came, you couldn’t reject it.  
When you moved, you pretty much cut ties with all of your classmates, and even had to break up with your boyfriend of 3 years. He was absolutely heartbroken and so were you. It was hard, but to you, it was worth being able to pursue your passion. You packed your stuff up, found a place to live near the club, and moved as quickly as you could. 

You've spent about 6 months in West Virginia, living in a small county with a population of a whopping 100 people. It was a massive culture shock for you, life goes a lot slower here, but you've been able to adapt pretty well. The people are nicer than you thought, but all camouflage is making your head hurt.

Propping yourself up on the bar stool, you turn to the bartender and order your drink.  
You spend some time just sipping on your martini, looking around the venue, thinking-

“So what was James yellin ‘bout?” 

“ Damn, you could hear him from all the way over here?” you chuckle,” we cant find Titian.” 

“Huh, I could’a sworn she said she was gonna put in her two weeks, but I guess not.” he shrugs

“Yeah it would've been real nice for some sort of notice, James is already on the verge of a stroke there's no need to make it any worse.” you huff in frustration, looking down at your glass.

“Well, good luck,” he chuckles, wiping down the counter. He pauses wiping down the counter and leans toward you. 

“Don't be alarmed, but there's a dude whos been starin’ at you for like 5 minutes straight,” he tells you in a hushed whisper, nudging his head behind you. 

Your eyes go wide and you reflexively turn around and suck in a sharp gasp.  
The first thing you notice about him is his hair. It's long and black and looks so _soft._ It's a bit fluffy but it frames his face so nicely, accentuating his sharp cheekbones and angular jawline. Dark brown eyes that reflect the colorful lights in the club, wide with a shocked deer in the headlights expression. His skin is dusted with freckles and moles, accompanying the deep blush spread across his cheeks. Pouty lips that quiver a bit and just look so _kissable_. You stare, reflexively biting your own lip. You watch him grip the armchair of the seat, swallow quickly and look away. 

You can't help but smile, he just looks so _cute_ as he shifts uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Like what you see?” you turn to the bartender as he giggles. 

“I mean he’s just um...y’know..” you trail off, swallowing nervously.

He starts laughing harder. 

“Hey! It's been a while for me.” you shoot a glare at him, but eventually turn back to look at your little admirer. 

He looks up nervously again and you can help but smile a bit, heat flooding to your cheeks as you tuck a piece of hair behind your ear. He smirks a little but quickly looks away to his friend. You sigh.

“As much as I’d like to watch you two ogle at each other, Y/N, were about to start.” the bartender breaks in. 

“Shit!” you hiss sharply, grabbing your martini and downing the rest of the contents, getting up and scurrying backstage. 

The bartender just shakes his head, chuckling as he cleans up our glass. 

“I’m here I’m here.” you pace quickly over to side stage to James and he lets out a relieved sigh, handing you the microphone.

“I thought you might have left on me too. Alright, _Saint Vixen_ you got 15 minutes to waste. Good luck.” he says

“Ok lights are going on. Showtime.” he huffs and you giggle, strutting out onto the stage.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
You couldn't help yourself 

Really, you couldn't. 

He was right there, near the front and he looked so shocked to see you out on the stage. Every which way you moved he followed you with a desperate gaze. You could feel it even when you weren't looking at him. You focused on gracefully walking along the stage and speaking in a softer tone, giggling and smirking. As you floated through the crowd and he came into better view, the way he was looking at you was practically begging to draw you over to him. 

The look on his face when you finally stood in front of him is a look you'll never forget. An expression that was nervous, but lingered with hunger and desperation. Mouth slightly open, breathing quicker through his nose. Running your hands along his shoulders, you could feel his muscles tense up and relax. He looks so wound up. The laughs and cheers throughout the show barely make it to your ears as you hang onto every word he says, taking all of him in. 

His voice was so _deep_ , you almost shivered with excitement. You could hear his voice shake as he spoke into the microphone and you absolutely loved that you could make a man, especially a man as handsome as this one, nervous with just your beauty alone. It made you more confident in the way you walked and spoke to him. 

The man, Clyde, looks so innocent and nervous in his seat and You were able to finally get a good look into those brown eyes. You noticed specks of gold and slight tints of green, and you couldn't pull your gaze away from him. 

When you finally did though, something else caught your eye and your jaw nearly dropped. 

You could see the outline of his hard cock straining through his blue jeans. You see him clench his jaw and nervously shift. Your cheeks bloom and mouth starts watering. He looks _big._ Definitely a lot bigger than you've taken. You lick your lips, wondering what he’d taste like and trying to mask your desire with small smiles and giggles. You hope silently that the audience can’t see his hard dick in his pants, you don't want to completely embarrass the man. 

When you sat in his lap, you could actually _feel_ how big he was and you let out a small gasp, feeling yourself getting wetter and wetter. His gaze is so intense as you shift and settle yourself on his lap. 

Something about him is just so _alluring_ you can't put your finger on it. With the dark pink rushing across his cheeks as he moves his eyes down to your chest and With the hungry look he gives you when you lean closer to him, smelling his natural scent. The energy between you two is nearly unbearable and all you wanna do it drop the mic, bury your hands in his hair, and kiss him till he’s out of breath. 

You silently think about how you've never kissed a man with facial hair, wondering what it would feel like brushing against your skin as he presses his lips to yours. What it'd be like to feel it brush up in between your legs as he worships your cunt, licking and sucking hungrily on your clit. The thought sends a jolt up your spine.

You really _do_ want to take him home all for yourself. Lie him down on your bed, and ride him till he's a moaning desperate mess, gripping onto the sheets and whining for you to let him come. 

You get so close to him and you see his eyes go wide before he leans in as well. He smells so good, those lips look so inviting. 

You get caught off guard When you see James side stage though from the corner of your eye mouthing “wrap it up”, you quickly pull away, catching a small disappointed groan from Clyde. After announcing the first act, The lights go dark and you wish you didn't have to go, but you have a set you need to rehearse. You look over at him and he looks so heartbroken, with those pouty lips and downcast eyes.

You don't want to leave him completely disappointed, so you opt for hushed whisper in his ear, and a soft stroke against his hard-on through the jeans, and then scurry off to prepare for the next performance. Heels clicking as you turn to look behind you and when you see him turn around, desperately searching for you, you smile to yourself.  
~~~~~~~~

“Oh thank god its over” James sighs, relieved.

“Haha yeah James I genuinely thought you were gonna die there for a sec.,” a dancer says, passing by 

“Yeah you and me both, I need a drink” 

You overhear them as you stare into your vanity mirror, wiping off your makeup and combing through your hair.  
Now that the shows over, you can finally relax too. Taking a deep breath. In and out. 

Even though working at this club has been both fun and rewarding. The club is still relatively new, so the crew is still trying to finely tune the small details, thus adding more stress than needed. Despite the stress and hard work, you love what you're doing with a passion. But right now, all you want to do is get some food, climb into your soft comfy bed, and pass out. 

“So~” a soft voice comes up from behind you. You look up to see a young girl with a dark bob cut, shedding the last of her corset as she turns to you. Olivia, you think her name is. You haven't talked much to the other dancers, attempting to avoid any possible drama. So small greetings here and there in passing has really been the only interaction you've had with them. 

“Who was that guy?” she asks, a mischievous grin on her face, ”did you know him?” 

“What guy? I have no idea what you're talking about,” you say, before resuming taking off your makeup.

“Oh C’mon, that was a little more than “improv” don't you think?” 

“Well I mean..” you huff. He was* pretty cute, and you had your fun with him, but unless he somehow makes his way back to the club you don't see anything else really happening with him. 

“Are we talking about the guy you sat on?!” you hear Harper yell from across the dressing room. He scurries over to you and Olivia with a beer in her hand, plopping herself on a seat next to you, while Olivia just leans against the vanity. 

_Sat on?_

  
“Well I had to do _something_  out there” you reason. 

“Yeah, but of all the guys you could’a picked and you picked Clyde Logan? C’mon girl if your gonna go for the Logan boys, at least go for Jimmy.” harper trails off, sipping on her beer

“Who’s Jimmy?” you turn to look at her, confused. 

“Oh, right you're from _California_. You're a newbie,” Olivia teases and you shoot a glare at her, causing her to burst into giggles. 

“The Logan family lived here since I can remember. I went to high school with em’. There's jimmy, Clyde, and they got a sister, Mellie, but I really only can remember Jimmy. Jimmy was the quarterback, had the good looks, and was always scoring all the touchdowns, so he was _real_  popular with the ladies, but Clyde…” 

“Let me guess,” you sigh, “Clydes the quiet and reserved one?”  
They both nod, and you cringe, putting your head in your hands. You were horrified. 

“Oh god, he must've been so embarrassed! No shy person likes getting picked out in the middle of a big ass crowd like that!” 

“ I mean, I wouldn't say embarrassed per say*,” Olivia starts, “ he was definitely caught off guard, but he didn't look too* mad about it though,” she chuckles winking. 

“ Well I had no idea, he was just staring at me before the show so I figured why not let him have a closer look.” you shrug. 

“Clyde's real cute and all, and this is gonna sound terrible...,” Harper says before downing the rest of her beer, “ but I just honestly don’t think I’d be able to be with someone with only one arm.” she grabs her makeup and clothes and starts changing. Brushing out her curly hair and working through the knots.

“Wait what-” you pause wiping your face and look back at them, dumbfounded. 

“-I mean he's not missing his _entire_ arm. It's just from like his lower forearm down.” Olivia argues, “but I do feel a little bad for him.” she sighs, looking away. 

“I, uh, didn't even notice.” you try to think hard about when you were hosting. You sat on his lap, but you didn't really pay attention to his arms much during, you were more focused on how hard he was under you. 

You can't help but bite your lip and hide a small smile at the memory. You glanced at him frequently during your own performance too, but you were really too busy doing your routine and singing along to the music to put all your focus on him. 

“I’m not surprised, you were too busy looking at somethin' a little more _interestin'_.” Harper teases. 

You feel the heat rush to your cheeks and look away. 

“He’s cute. And with the looks that he was giving me, I couldn't resist, but um..” you hesitate, “d-do you guys know how he lost it ?” curiosity got the better of you. 

“I think like right after high school, he went into the army and that's all I really know.” Harper says, leaning towards the mirror to wipe off her own makeup, “ He was gone for about a year and a half? Maybe two? Either way he came back with the prosthetic. I’m actually real surprised that he was even here. He doesn't seem like the type to really y’know, go out.” 

“Well hopefully I was able to change his mind.” you cock an eyebrow and giggle, packing up all your makeup and clothes into your bag. 

You ended up chatting with them for a little while longer before packing everything up and heading home. You didn't know what to expect from a working environment like this but you loved how easily the conversation came between you guys. Both of them seemed really sweet, but your conversation with them had you thinking harder about that guy, Clyde. It was just a one-time thing, he's probably never gonna come back to the club, but the more you thought about him, you found yourself hoping that he does. 

You finally pull up into your driveway and look at the time. 1:37am. Ugh. 

you pry open the door, throw your duffel bag on the couch and collapsed on your bed, exhausted. You pull up the covers and sigh deeply. Thoughts of Clyde rush back to you and you close your eyes. 

_His_  eyes, something about them pulled you in. he seemed so broody and mysterious, like he’s hiding himself away from the world. You just want to strip him bare, run your hands all over him, and feel his soft skin underneath your fingertips. Kiss and bite those soft plump lips till he's whimpering for more. Making him want it. 

You noticed the change in demeanor when you called him a good boy during the show and it made you shiver, his eyes darkened and he grit his teeth, sucking in a sharp gasp. You felt him twitch beneath you, almost like he was ready to pounce. Take you all the way right then and there. 

Your thoughts drift to dirtier and dirtier places, but you're too exhausted to try and relieve all the pent up sexual urges Clyde has been giving you all night.  
You just sigh contently as your racing thoughts finally slow down and you drift off to sleep. Hopefully, you made a good enough impression that he comes back for more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the conclusion to this series.  
> thank you to for the comments and kudos! it means a lot  
> i hope you guys like it  
> p.s this is straight filth

Clyde hasn't been able to stop thinking about her. Saint vixen, That pretty little dancer girl who had him panting and hard in his jeans just by simply just _sitting_ herself _on his lap_.

He thinks about how long its actually been since he's last been with anyone sexually. He knows it's been a while and he'll admit, he's been rather frustrated about it, but he never expected himself to be overflowing with such a desperation and _want_ for another person's touch, especially hers.

After the night of the show, Others had noticed that Clyde was in a better mood. He was more outgoing with his customers, actually engaging in the conversation rather than just taking an order and getting to it. He was more confident in the way he held himself and hell, even Jimmy had caught him occasionally smiling to himself as he wiped down the counters at the bar.

But that confidence melted away as each day passed, smile turning into a reluctant frown, Forcing himself back into a shadow of loneliness. He didn't know what to expect following that night, but there was this sliver of hope inside him, convincing himself that night wasn't gonna be the last time he saw her.

“Clyde it's been two weeks “ Jimmy sighs, sipping his beer, “you gotta let her go.”  
He's leaning on the counter, resting his elbows on it as he talks to Clyde. The bar itself was pretty empty at this point, given it was midday on a Wednesday, but he doesn't mind the lack of customers. Gives him more time to think.

“Well, you never know. She might walk in at some point.” he tries to reason and Jimmy just gives him an exasperated look.

“You can't expect a lady who came onto you one timeto search the entire county for you, Clyde. It's unrealistic. She's not gonna _magically_ show up”

“I know it's just-” he swallows, “I just had hoped that somehow I’d be lucky this _one_ time.” Clyde looks down and after a moment of silence, murmurs, “ but who’d wanna be with me?”

The moment the words come out, He feels his throat tighten and his eyes sting. He doesn't want pity, but sometimes he can't help but feel so beaten down.  
He knows its unrealistic, especially given his family’s history of bad luck, but he can't help but hope something good will eventually happen to him. He’s always been a bit of a romantic, but all of his efforts just led him to heartbreak, over and over again, so what's even the point of trying?

Jimmy can hear the sadness in his voice, and sighs, setting his beer down and crossing his arms.

“Well Clyde...you got options y’know? You don't _have_ to be sittin’ here and waitin’ for somethin’ to happen. You know where she works, why not go to that burlesque place again?” he asks.

“I mean I thought about that, but wouldn't it come off a lil’ creepy?” the last thing Clyde wants to do is make her feel uncomfortable.

Jimmy pauses, and contemplates, “Nah i don't think so.” he says, shaking his head.

“I don't like that pause” Clyde hesitates, alarmed.

Jimmy throws his hands up, “Jesus Christ, you’ll be _okay_. Worst case scenario, she politely rejects you. She’s just a girl. she won't kill you.”

“I’m not afraid of her _killin_ ’ me. This would just be another rejection for me that-,” he sighs, running his fingers through his hair,” that I just don't know if I can take.”

“If it makes you feel better, she made her y’know, _attraction_ to you pretty clear, even before the show right?” Clyde nods.

“So then I feel like you should take this chance. Who knows, maybe you'll finally get lucky.” Jimmy shrugs as Clyde scoffs.

“Just consider it. You can't be waitin’ around anymore. make an effort and take your chance while you still have it.”

Clyde looks down, digesting jimmy’s words. Eventually nodding his head, “okay.” 

“And maybe do it soon, because we got thin walls and you been clearly rubbin’ yourself raw over this and I need to get at least _some_ sleep.” he chuckles and Clyde groans, pinching his brow.

Jimmy slaps down some cash for his drink,”Think I’m gonna head out. Probably got somethin’ I need to be doin’”

Clyde just nods and waves goodbye as he heads out the door.

Clyde’s skeptical of jimmy’s encouragement. He's never actually pushed for him to put himself out there like this before, but in a sense, Clyde knows that Jimmy is right. He doesn't really have much else to lose at this point in his life, so what's another rejection from a lady?

There is still hope. Maybe he will go over to the club and see if she's there. If she isn't there, he'll just take it as a sign that maybe it wasn't meant to be. But if she’s there, he's gonna at least give it a shot.

His mind drifts. What outfit would she wear? The low cut sequin dress she was wearing had damn near killed him so he can't imagine seeing her again in that skimpy little corset.

What if she sees him? He’d like to think that she’d give him that adorable smile that makes her eyes sparkle. He wants to hear her say his name again. He heart pounds at just the idea of her just being around him, but he turns and quickly gets distracted by a few patrons waving to get his attention.

He knows what he needs to do, he just doesn't know if he has the courage to actually do it.

He's still got a long day ahead of him, but as he falls back into mixing and pouring drinks for others, thoughts of her still linger in the back of his mind, helping him make it through the day

  
~~~~  
A sense of deja vu hits Clyde as he stands outside the burlesque club. He only got lost twice looking for this place again, and now that he's finally here, actually taking in what he's doing, he's practically shaking with nerves.

He gets inside after the nice lady in the front scanned his ticket and he looks around for a spot but then also peers over at the bar, maybe getting a drink would help calm his anxiety.

He gets to the counter and waits till the bartender shows up. When he does, he leans over on the counter, resting on his elbows and smiles at Clyde.

“Hey there, what can I get ya?” he asks.

Clyde looks over the bartender, he’s wearing a colorful vest with nothing else under it, paired with dark skinny jeans and... is that eyeliner?

He snaps out of his head,” yeah, uh can I get a bourbon, neat please?”

“Yeah of course. I'll get that for ya in just a sec.” he says and walks off.

Clyde looks around the club, searching for her almost desperately, hoping to catch that sparkle of her dress once again out of the corner of his eye, and he gets caught off guard when the bartender shows up and places his drink in front of him. He can't help but jump a little.

The bartender chuckles at his reaction, “ ya meetin’ up with someone?”

“Uh, no-” he hesitates,” actually, I am lookin’ for someone though. Is um, Sai-Saint Vixen here?” the words feel awkward coming out of his mouth and he cringes a bit.

“Nah today’s one of her days off, not really sure where she is.” he shrugs.

The bartender said it so casually but Clyde's entire body deflated. His heart plummeted and he felt the pain of heartbreak bloom in his chest. Of course, she isn't here. Why would anything good happen to him? He looks down and feels like he's about to break down right then and there.

The bartender narrows his eyes at Clyde suspiciously, “ Why do you need to know?”

He shoots his gaze up at the bartender, wide-eyed,” I-i just um, wanted to know. Just y’know c-curious. Sh-shes a good dancer- and” his stuttering like a madman and he knows but he can't stop. He doesn't want to be known as _that_ weird guy that's always looking to hit on all the dancers.

The bartender just stares at him hard.

“ wait a sec,” he interrupts Clyde and they stare at each other in silence,”I’ve seen you before.”

Clyde tries to stutter out,” Well I-”

“Shh. Shh. just let me-”

Clyde sits quietly, letting the bartender stare at him, stroking his chin in deep thought. Clyde just sinks into his seat, confused.

“You've been here before…” he mumbled to himself. Clyde quietly nods

“...but there's somethin’ else about you..”

Minutes pass and Clyde can't take any more of being under his scrutiny and He’s just about to get up and storm out when the bartender snaps his fingers and yells excitedly, “ Holy shit! You're the guy who [Y/N]’s into!”

 _That_ sentence hit Clyde at like a freight train and he leans back against his seat, absolutely dumbfounded. Well, _that_   wasn't what he was expected. He just looks at the bartender, frozen, blinking and confused.

“Wait Wha-[Y/N]?” he starts.

“Yeah! The dude with one arm right?”

“Well…” he looks down at his prosthetic resting on this lap, and lifts it up onto the counter in front of the bartender, “... I think so.”

The bartender throws his head back and laughs, “ Yeah I remember that night _real_ well now. Girl was so flustered after the show I couldn't believe it. Never seen a gal like that. So like are you guys like datin’ or what?” he’s leaning over the counter again, closer to Clyde this time, like he's trying to keep a secret.

Clyde has no idea what to think, the heavy weight of sadness crushing his heart was lifted quicker than he ever could have expected. He had never felt such a drastic mood change like that in his life. His mind is racing with questions about her _whathowwhy_ and he can hear his pulse pounding in his ears.

“ I- uh actually didn't know she liked me. Hell, I didn't even know her actual name”

“oh”, the bartender winces and scratches his head, “shit sorry, I didn't know that.”

“It’s okay...I'm not too mad about it.” he sighed, shaking out all of his nerves, unable to fight the grin that spreads across his face.

“Yeah, dude I'm glad you're finally here again. That girl won't shut up about you!” he complained.  
  
Clyde’s smile grew even wider and he can't help but laugh. He's trying to maintain a cool exterior but on the inside, he's absolutely ecstatic. He wants to dance around, he's so happy. He doesn't remember the last time he's felt this way about someone.

“Well now that I've ruined the secret, I should probably get out of here before I spill _all_ the secrets ‘bout this place,” he reaches out to shake Clyde's hand, “I hope it works out with Y/N, you seem like an alright guy.”

Clyde just nods and thanks the man.

He can't stop smiling he's so giddy. He walks over to an empty seat nearby, plops himself down and watches the show.

As time passed thought, he felt himself getting restless, eager to see her. He wants to finally just talk to her, tell her how he feels, hold her hand,

_Fuck her like a wild animal_

The stray thought comes out of nowhere and he feels his cock throb, letting out a low groan. Now that he knows she likes him, the stray thought sent his mind immediately into the gutter.

Has she touched herself thinking about him? Dirty thoughts that have her wiggling around in discomfort, desperate for some kind of release until she finally gives up and pulls her panties down, spreading her legs wide and lightly running her fingers along her cunt, twitching in pleasure when her fingertips brush over her clit. She must be dripping, all ready for him to come and eat up.

Does _she_ taste as good as she looks?

He can imagine her spread out on his couch, legs open and thighs shaking as he laps at her cunt hungrily, moaning and flicking his tongue, sucking on her clit and making her whimper with need. He wants her to run her fingers through his hair as he worships her pussy, savoring her taste. He wants to feel her grip on his hair _hard_ when she gets close, and he wants to know what she tastes like when she finally comes on his tongue.

He blinks back to reality and adjusts himself in his jeans. God, He can't concentrate cause all that's on his mind is Y/N.

he gets up quietly to leave and when he gets to his truck, fumbling for his keys, he pauses and breaks out into a smile, leaning his head against the cool metal of the truck door looking up at the starry sky.

He whispers her name to himself, such a pretty name, fits her real nice.

He feels like a lovestruck schoolboy and he forgot how good it felt to know that the feelings are mutual. He doesn't want to get ahead of himself, but knowing that there's still hope for him to be with someone, he can't help but take the time to savor the happiness. He doesn't know what his next move is but at this point he doesn't care.

He wants to go home and tell Jimmy, but as he's driving he looks down at his cock, half hard. Maybe he'll tell him later. For now, he has _other_ plans he needs to take care of.  
  
~~~~

“Alright, I’m fucking starving.”

“Oh my god me too!”

You're so tired, ankles sore and feet aching after today's practice. The new routine you've been working with has been absolutely kicking your ass. You're sitting on the edge of the stage, legs dangling and drinking out of your water bottle, dripping with sweat.

“Well, we're done for the day if Y'all want to go, go get somethin’ to eat. Don't want my dancers passin’ out on me _again_.” James says, peering over to Harper

“Oh, that was one time. Let it go!” she snaps back as she pushes all her clothes clumsily into her duffel bag.

James just shrugs with a small, “Hmph”

“ James I  _will_ eat you” harper threatened.

He just snorts and walks off, waving, “ goodnight ladies.” answered with a resounding,” goodnight!” from the crew.

Olivia laughs, then says,” okay so someone said something about food and _now_ I'm hungry and it's only ten thirty, so who’s lookin’ to go out for a bit?”

You contemplate, “Yeah food sounds good, actually now that I think about it,” you say, cracking your stiff neck, “ I could use a drink too. I know I'm gonna be sore in the morning.”

“Might as well get smashed if you're already feelin’ like shit.” Harper chuckles, sipping on her water bottle.

“Exactly.”

“Can I come?” a shorter girl with long blonde hair peers over harpers shoulder. She's small and cute with pretty green eyes and a button nose. Rosie’s her name, you think. Every time you pass her during the shows she always had a smile on her face. To you, she’s always looked like the human embodiment of sunshine and you can't help but brighten up a little when you're around her.

“Yeah of course!” harper chirps happily.

As time passed, you've definitely gotten more comfortable in your workspace. Everyone in the crew is nice and welcoming, and it makes you feel more at home than before. You've been committing 100% to the club and dancing. Even though it's been a massive uphill battle, the work in itself is rewarding and you're happy with where you are and the people you're around. But lately part of you still feels so unsatisfied, you're not sure why you feel this way, but its aggravating.

“Where do you wanna go?” Olivia asked.

“Well, are there even any food place even open at this time? “ Harper countered.

“Let me check,” fishing her phone out of her pocket and you can hear the _Tap Tap Tap_ of her phone as she types.

“No its too late for like...everywhere. This sucks! It looks like there's only bars open at this time.” Olivia huffed.

“It's only ten thirty!”

“Actually bars have some good food if you know where to go so I'm open to just going to a bar.” you cut in

“Yeah! Actually, I know this place that has really good wings and the bartender is super cool!” Rosie suggested excitedly.

“Oh my god really? Let's go there then.” Olivia agrees. You nod along, packing the rest of your stuff into your duffel bag.

“ at this point, I don't care, as long there's food. Give us the directions and Let's _go_!” Harper exclaimed.

“Okay, okay” Rosie chuckled, “I'll just send it to you guys in the group chat. It's not too far from here”

“‘Kay awesome, I’ll see y’all there,” Harper says practically running out of the building and you can't help but giggle.  
  
  
The bar was only ten minutes away, so the drive was short but as you drove on, Your mind wanders once again back to him, Clyde, and you sigh. You wonder where he is. Even though it's been weeks since that night, your mind still drifts to him occasionally. Those honey brown eyes, looking so innocent and sweet. What you’d give to see him again.

After the first week following that night, you couldn't stop talking about him, asking harper questions about him that she doesn't know and thoroughly annoying her, as well as everyone else in the club. Now you're only allowed to mention him once a day or else you have to repaint the stage.

You thought they were joking, laughing along, up until they actually made you repaint the stage, which took _hours_.

So You've definitely learned your lesson.

You haven't been able to stop thinking about him. You've been dreaming about what it would feel like for him to finally fuck you. Grab you by your hips and sink his cock right inside. You've always loved that feeling of that first _push_ inside, stretching you open further than you’d ever imagined, making you moan and grasp onto his biceps to steady yourself against his hard thrusts. He looks like the type of man who likes to just hold you open and _pound_ you till your gasping and shaking.

You didn't realize how sexually frustrated you were, but every night dirty thoughts swim in your head and you wake up in the morning, wet and practically humping your pillow.

You've never been the type to masturbate all that often. it just wasn't really your thing, but _God_ it's like something has been awakened inside you and you can't help but moan when your fingers drift down and slip into the folds of your cunt. even just Thinking about him pressing his lips to yours, imagining his hot tongue in your mouth has you already _dripping_ , rubbing circles around your clit, whispering “Clyde, Clyde, Clyde” like its a prayer, You breathlessly choking out his name when you cum, shoving your face into your pillow, trying to muffle your loud moans as you rub yourself through your orgasm. When you lie there on the bed, spent and tired, all you can think about is how You want _more_.

Despite your overwhelming attraction to him, You still feel a little pang in your heart when you think about him. You hoped you didn't scare him off too bad after that night and that he'd come back for more, But he never did.

Each night you’d look through the crowd behind the curtain, searching for a familiar face, searching for him, but the had been fruitless. And each night you were let down, making you sadder and sadder. Despite that you've done a good job of pretending to be happy onstage, even if the other girls have noticed your change in demeanor. The sting of heartbreak hurt less and less as each day passed and eventually you came to terms with the fact that you'll probably never see him again. Which makes you sad, but at least now you can heal.

Maybe going to a bar and meeting some other guys will be good for you because it's time to let go.

You drive up into the bumpy parking lot by the bar and park in an open space. You look over to the beaming sign glowing through the darkness of the night, reading “Duck Tape”.

“What a weird name” you mumble to yourself, reluctant and tired. You need a drink _now_

As you got out of your car, you spot Olivia and harper outside and you jog over to them.

“Why are you waiting for us? Go get some food!” you say to harper

“I already got the food ordered, they're just makin’ it for me now while I wait. Where is Rosie?” Harper asks.

“I texted her, she said she’s runnin’ a lil' late.” Olivia answers

“Its ten minutes away. How?” you ask.

“Don't know but I’m goin’ inside now. Its fuckin’ cold” Harper announced as she throws the door open, and you and Olivia both giggle as you follow her into the bar.

Your laughing dies in your throat the moment you walk into the bar. You're stopped dead in your tracks as you suck in a sharp inhale.

It’s him

It’s really him.

“Clyde?” you whisper breathlessly to yourself. He’s looking down as he pours out a drink for a customer and your heart immediately starts pounding in your chest. His outfit is simple, dark blue jeans with a button up, but it fits him so _well_  and You can't help but check him out. You've been waiting _weeks_  for a moment like this.

You feel heat rush to your cheeks and you're frozen there, admiring him. The look of concentration across his face as he pours out the drink and the way his soft hair rests atop his head, just barely touching his shoulders. Those pouty lips pursed as he focuses. The number of times you've thought about kissing those soft lips, you can't help but sigh longingly

“[Y/N] come on! We’re over here.” Olivia yells across the bar. The name immediately catching his attention and he snaps his head up over to you.

The moment he sees you, his jaw drops and he feels like he could faint. Wide-eyed, he just looks at you, unable to speak. You two stare at each other, still lost in the disbelief that you’d two would actually meet again. The woman that's been haunting his dreams every night, following and torturing him through the day, she's finally here.

You eventually snap out of it and walk hesitantly over to the other side of the bar, next to Harper and an empty seat.

Unknowingly to each other, the same thought crosses both of your minds. _this is my chance_

You peer over, trying to sneak a glance and his backs turned to you, talking to the other patrons at the bar. Then your anxiety spikes. Oh god, what if he comes over here and you make a fool out of yourself?

Your line of vision gets blocked as Rosie throws herself into the stool next to you, “ oh my god! You wouldn't believe guys, this dude rear-ended me!”

“are you okay?” Olivia asks, worried.

“Yeah I'm fine, I just had to get the guy’s s insurance info and all that shit. I'll probably stay for a bit, but I gotta head home and take care of this.” she sighs, defeated,

‘Well, sleep and then take care of this.”

“Alright, you need a drink. Hey, bartender~” Harper calls him in a singsong voice, turning to wink at you. he turns around, waving back to you and slowly makes his way over to your side. You immediately start to panic.

You shoot her a sharp glare, “why the fuck would you do that?” you hiss under your breath

“Cause we need some fuckin’ drinks. And he's the _bartender_ ” she hissed back quietly.

“But now he's coming over and I have to talk to him!”

“Isn't that what you wanted?”

“Well, I-i mean he-” you hesitate.

“Hey!” she whispers harshly, wagging her finger at you, “ It's not my fault. you've been talkin’ bout suckin’ this dudes dick for like a month and I am _sick_ of it! I'm gonna get a mojito. _You_ need to figure it out!”

You bicker quietly in harsh whispers before you get interrupted by the loud sound of a throat clearing and you stare wide-eyed, at Harper, before slowly turning your head towards him.

Oh, sweet Jesus he’s  _a lot_ bigger than you expected. Towering over you and you can't help but feel a little intimidated. Before he seemed so tiny with the way he hid in on himself at the club, But now you get to see everything. He's bulky too. Nice and strong. You can't help but lick your lips at the thought of what he could do with all that strength.

“What can I get ya ladies?” he asks and you forgot how _deep_  his voice is and you feel a shiver run through your body. His thick southern accent making you absolutely melt. Even though he’s talking to your entire group, his eyes are boring into yours, and you can't look away.

After a few moments, You finally break the eye contact and look down, noticing his prosthetic, a peach colored plastic mold of an arm. The moment you look down though, you notice that he jerks it behind him, trying to hide in on himself again, and he averts his gaze from you, insecure.

that just won't do.

The other girls order their drinks, but you can't think about anything other than the man in front of you. So when he turns to you, you nervously stutter out, “A-a martini p-please” he silently nods his head with a small smile.

Clyde huffs a little. of course, he's gonna have to take off his prosthetic, but the realization didn't hit him until now. he's afraid that he's gonna take it off, show you what he _actually_ looks like, and you’ll look at him with disgust, or even worse, pity. He eventually resigns, undoes the straps, placing it on the counter and pulling what's left over of his arm out, exposing himself.

He grabs all that he needs to make the drinks and you all can't help but gawk at his process, its amazing. you watch him in wonder. How does he throw and catch an ice cube with one hand? How does he make it look so easy? You’d be knocking everything off the damn counter if you tried to do that.

He occasionally looks up at you, smiling when he sees the admiration in your gaze. You can help but smile and giggle a little back, biting your lip.

Olivia, harper and Rosie's attention shifted from watching him, to watching you both, Quietly observing and laughing to themselves.

The energy between you two is electric and _God_  what you’d do to sit on his lap again, stroke his cock through his jeans, listen to those delightful moans like you always imagined when you laid down at night and touched yourself these past weeks.

Clyde himself is barely keeping it together, those pretty doe eyes staring up at him in wonder as he pours out their drinks. Just like in his dreams. Staring up at him, except in his dreams you looked up from down on your knees with anticipation, opening your mouth, waiting desperately to suck him off.

He lets out a quiet groan at the thought.

He finally finishes the last drink and passes it to Rosie. And he laughs when all four of you applaud, bowing awkwardly. He goes to grab Harper's food and passes it to her, she nearly squeals and digs in, but He quickly excuses himself to go tend to other patrons, walking away and you watch him go, sighing. You sit at the bar, nervously running the tip of your finger along the rim of your glass, contemplating your next move.

After some silence passed among your four, you look over to see all three of them staring at you, fighting back grins.

“Well _that_ was fun.” Rosie giggled, looking over at you.

“Yeah you could’a practically cut the sexual tension with a knife.” Olivia agreed, sipping her drink.

“For someone who pretty much flirts for her _job_ I'm very disappointed in your performance out there,” Harper says.

“Hey! I couldn't help it. He-he's so much bigger than I thought he was. I just looked up into those eyes and suddenly I couldn't speak.” you try to reason

They all give you a “hmph”, but then say no more on the subject. You all chat for a while as you sip on your drink, mostly bitching about co-workers, or talking about your routine. You tried to pay attention to what they're saying but you keep sneaking glances over to Clyde, occasionally making eye contact and smiling.

“-are you even listening to me?”

“Huh?”

“So, no” Harper says with an exasperated look. “You still watchin’ him?”

You give a defeated sigh, “ sorry, it's just, he’s _right there_.”

“Does he have big hands?” Rosie asks, leaning over the counter to ogle at Clyde and pauses,” well I mean, hand.” she snorts and you smack her on the arm.

She sits back, still watching him, tilting her head and smirking mischievously.

“Y’know, he's actually kind of cute,” Rosie remarks.

“Don't think I won't hit you again, I already called dibs.” you shoot her a glare and she throws her head back laughing.

“Calm down I won't put the moves on your _boyfriend_.” she responds, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I can only hope at this point, I've been trying to figure out a plan on how to get that man in my bed, but I can't even talk to him!” you pout, frustrated.

“Ya gotta stop thinkin’ like that,” Olivia sighs,” listen, how long have you spent puttin’ on this damn saint persona, bein’ all sexy and smooth?” you shrug reluctantly, “so what's another guy? He's one of those quiet types, but that dont' mean he don't like what you're puttin’ down. You've been pretty obvious and judgin’ from the way he's smilin’ at you, he's into it.” you take a deep breath and nod. She's right.

Heather points at you fiercely, “you're a goddamn _saint_ , you got this! Just don't push anything too hard. let it come naturally and he'll open up more. ”

“maybe he's trying to get you alone.” Rosie wonders, sipping her drink,” if he's one of those quiet types of guys, he can't put the moves on you with an audience. He already looks nervous around us as is.”

You all sit there, thinking.

“how about,” heather starts,” we go over _there_  and you can get some alone time with him.” pointing to a booth nearby.

“Are you guys just gonna watch us? That's still a little weird.” you grimace.

“ y’know I think I might actually head out.” Rosie says, yawning and checking her phone, “oh god it's twelve. I need to go home and ice my body.”

“Wait, it's twelve? Ugh yeah, I need to go.” Olivia groans, grabbing her purse. “ I need my beauty sleep.”

“Ya know I think I'll just go too. Give you time to, y’know, get more _acquainted_ with him.” she smirks, then leans over grabbing her drink and downing all the contents, turning to you and whispering,” I better be hearin’ some nasty details tomorrow at practice.” and you chuckle. She waves goodbye bye to you, following Olivia and Rosie out of the bar.

Once you're alone though, You sigh. you've grown to really like them and you know their intentions are good, but sitting alone at a bar wasn't really what you signed up for.

You look down and spin the stem of your empty glass, pursing your lips and growing more tired by the second. You look around and there's really no one in the bar anyone anymore with the exceptions of a couple of customers sitting in the nearby tables.

“You look like you could use some company.” a deep southern voice breaks your thoughts and you look up to see Clyde, nervously smiling down at you from across the counter.

“ Where’d your friends go?” he asks, curious.

“O-oh, um, they actually left for the night, getting too late for them,” you say. Clyde narrows his eyes and smirks, nodding. He doesn't believe you. There are no secrets anymore. you're not subtle about it and with each passing second, he feels more confident, but a silence settles between you two. The air feels frozen in place and you have no idea what to say to him.

“ so…” you drawl, “ did you like the show?”

A smile spreads across his face and he chuckles.

“Yeah, I guess I did. A lil’ too much actually.” he admits, looking down.

You bite your lip, thinking about how hard he was under your touch. Pleading eyes begging you to touch him more. He clears his throat.

“So, Y/N, why are you _really_  here all alone At one in the morning?” he asks,

he caught you off guard with that and You can't help but turn bright red. Your name was never even mentioned when you met him.

“Well, uh- wait ho-how do you know my name?” you stammer out.

“ Hey, I asked _my_ question first,” he says, cocking an eyebrow.

“Well…” you hesitate. It's time to come clean. you're looking down at the counter when you say it, nervous and timid.

“... let's just say I met this guy a while back, and since then, I haven't really been able to stop thinking about him...Somehow, I managed to make my way back to him and now that he's here, right in front of me, and well, I _have_ to take my shot.”

A blush dusts over Clyde's cheeks and his entire face feels hot. He hasn't had a woman so openly confess her feelings so straightforward like this. His heart is hammering his chest and he's trying desperately to remain calm, clenching his jaw tight.

He resorts to humming contently, turning about to grab 2 shot glasses and a bottle of vodka with a label you've never seen before. He walks around the counter and plops himself down setting the shot glasses and pouring them out. As he pours through, you can see that his hand is shaking, causing the shot and bottle to clink together rapidly. He's nervous, and it feels so good to know that, especially since you've been shaking with nerves ever since you walked into the bar.

But you still sit there, confused as he slides the shot glass to you.

“Whats this?” you ask

“It's your shot,” he simply says, gesturing to the glass, “ take it.”

His pun clicks and You can't help but laugh. He sits there chuckling to himself, proud before he takes the shot and downs it, swallowing all of its contents in one go. You follow his lead, but once you feel the burn of it go down, you make a face of disgust.

“It's a lil’ strong,” he adds.

“Yeah-,” you start, Coughing a bit. “ but I did it so that counts for something.”

There's a beat of silence between you before-

“wait, you never answered my question. How did you know my name?” you look at him suspiciously.

“Well…” he stops and thinks to himself, if you told your truth, he might as well tell you his.

“I actually went by the club ‘bout a week ago and asked to see if you were there. The guy at the bar was real nice, but he mentioned you by your actual name...before he told me that you had a bit of a _crush_ on me,” he admits, teasing you a bit.

“Oh my god!” you put your head in your hands, embarrassed “ I'm gonna beat his ass. what did he look like? how much did he tell you?” you ask and he just chuckles a bit.

“All I remember is he was wearin’ eyeliner, but Does it really matter?” he looks at you, tilting his head and running his fingers along the counter absentmindedly.

You shrug,”I guess not. I'm here now.”

“Yeah, I guess you are…” he trails off. Moving his gaze down to your lips. He’s closer to you now. You don't know when he had moved closer but you honestly don't care.  
You feel a light feather touch and look down. He's trailing the tips of his fingers along the top of your hand and you suck in a breath. His hand is so much bigger than yours and you nearly shiver at his touch. It's burning into your skin and you feel your pulse jump, letting out a breath you didn't know even you were holding. He starts slowly tracing circles along your hand, chewing on his lip.

His fingers drift upward along your forearm and he brushes his thumb against your tattoo. A name accompanied by two dates below, the words and numbers are beautifully written in a cursive style and he admires it.

“Who’s this?” he asks hesitantly.

“ my sister, lost her to cancer a couple years back.” you simply say, pursing your lips and looking over at the counter spinning your shot glass.

His heart breaks. He can't imagine losing Jimmy or Mellie, especially to something like cancer. Losing his mom was already hard enough. He hesitates on what to say next. He doesn't want to dig up old feelings and made you sad.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” he says softly.

“Thank you. It sucks but,” you take a deep sigh, “that's just how life is sometimes. We've all dealt with loss one way or another. Some more than others”

He nods, peering over to his prosthetic, taking a moment.

Your soft voice breaks his concentration.

“How did it happen?” you say, voice close to a whisper. He looks over at you then looks down.

“Did two tours in Iraq. I got discharged and on my way home, there was this roadside mine...” he swallows, throat tight.

“ Killed a few men, Don't remember much when it happened but when I woke up in the hospital, it was gone.” his voice quivers and you feel a pang of sadness for him in your chest.

“I'm sorry, that must have been so terrible,” you say and he shrugs,

“Like you said, that's just how life is sometimes…” he drifts off. This conversation is going in a different direction than you intended

“Well, not to sound typical, but thank you for your service,” you say, and a small smile spread across his face.

“But let's not talk about that right now,” you suggest, tilting your head to the side.

You scoot a little closer to him, lightly running your own fingers along the top of his hand, and there's a beat of silence. Him watching your hand trace his own, transfixed.

It's now or never

“You know,” you start, “I never got to take you home like I promised.”

His attention immediately snaps to you and he looks at you wide-eyed.

“That's right you _didn't_.” he says, smirking, challenging you.

“I've never been the type of lady to break my promises…” you trail off, leaning toward him a little more, and whispering, lips brushing against his ear,” So how about you close up and we can go home and _play_?”

He gasps and looks at you, pure hunger in his eyes.

“O-okay.” he stammers out.

You've never seen a man clean a bar so quick before in your life, you laugh at his eagerness but you're just as eager. You help him with flipping chairs and wiping down counters, despite his protests.

Once you two getting the bar all locked up, you turn to walk off the porch before he suddenly wraps his arm around your waist, spins you around, and pulls you against him. Staring into your eyes, before he leans in and finally, _finally_  kisses you.

His lips are so soft against yours, just like in your dreams. He slowly starts to pull away but you lean forward and wrap your arms around his neck pulling him back in for another. He kisses you languidly, savoring the way you taste before he pries open your lips and slips his wet tongue inside, sliding against your own.

You absolutely _melt_ , moaning into his mouth and grasping onto his shirt. The kisses turn hungry and his hand moves down to grope your ass, grabbing a nice handful that makes you let out a little whine.

“Fuck,” he mutters sharply, pulling away, “let's go.”

He pulls on your hand, walking towards your car and you follow, giggling.

The ride back to your house was intense, it was only a 15-minute drive but every second you weren't touching him felt like a year. He sits in the passenger seat, waiting impatiently. He's so desperate for you. He wants it _now_  

He leans over and you gasp, feeling his breath ghost against your neck before he's kissing it, trailing up against your jawline, running his tongue against you and biting down on the skin, leaving little nips along your neck. A high pitched moan escaped your throat and you feel the vibrations of his voice against your skin as he moans in response. You shift and squirm in your seat. You can feel yourself getting wet, arousal pulsing through your body as he licks the shell of your ear.

“Oh my god,” you breathe out. It feels so fucking _good_

”Clyde, I'm trying to drive,” you complained, trying to laugh it off, but your breathing hard now, absolutely soaking your panties. You never expected him to be so eager, his quiet exterior melted away, replacing him with an animal like hunger ready to devour you.

The moment you walk into the house, he's on you. Grabbing at your hip and pulling into a heated kiss moaning as he feels your tongue slide against his own. You bite down on his bottom lip lightly and he’s already panting. He pushes you against the wall and yanks your shirt up, exposing your bra.

“Clyde!” you gasp.

He just grunts in response, and then reaches out and slides his hand under your bra, groping your breast and all you can do is moan when he leans down and takes your nipple in his mouth. Running his tongue in circles around it and then sucking hard.

You throw your head back against the door and whimper, Your entire body is buzzing with pleasure. You feel your pussy throb and you realize just how wet you are in your underwear, eyes rolling back. This is like everything you've ever dreamed of.

You hastily undo the buttons of his jeans and his hips instinctively canted forward, pressing his hard cock into your hand. You rub him up and down until you finally tear open the zipper and eagerly shove your hand into his boxers, grabbing his cock and stroking it a few times. He lets out a loud moan and grits his teeth, muttering in your ear, “ feels so fuckin good, baby girl, I can't wait to finally slide into your wet lil’ pussy.”

Your mouth drops at his filthy words and he's looking at you with the most intense gaze. He never struck you as a man to say those kinds of words. Always so stoic and calm, you would've never guessed that he'd be so hungry and so untamed.

You whine out a, “please”, and he moves his hand downward, undoing the buttons of your jeans swiftly and sliding into your pants and -

Clyde practically growls at the feeling of your cunt on his fingers, you're _sopping_. He explores your folds, relishing the wet heat of your cunt before sliding a finger inside you. You suck in a shocked breath, and he pushes his finger further in, sliding in and out. You start to hump his hand, until his thumb brushes up against your clit and you're crying out, grasping onto his shoulders. You're Dripping onto his fingers as he pulls out. And he slowly pulls his hand up, in between your faces, wraps his lips around and sucks on the taste of your pussy, humming contently, running his tongue up and down his fingers, licking it all up. You just stare transfixed on his lips as they wrap around his fingers.

“Dirty boy,” you chuckle softly,“ and I was sitting here thinking you were a _good boy_ ”

The words come out before you even think about it

His head snaps up and you look up into his eyes. They're black, pupils blown wide with lust. He clenches his jaw and his nostrils flare.

He grits out “ I _am_ a good boy”

You narrow your eyes at him, smirking “Then prove it.”

That's all Clyde needed, before he was grabbing onto you and pulling you into your living room, grunting out, “ bedroom”.

“Down the hall, first door on the right.”  
  
He throws the door open, and drags you inside, slamming it shut. Solid muscle pressing against you, grabbing at anything he can get his hands on.

He's tugging at your clothes, literally _growling._

“Off. I want these _off_.”

“Clyd-Clyde baby, slow down.” you breathe out, “let me take them off.”

His hands pull away and he steps back, still panting hard. you start to undress, undoing the buttons of your shirt, and pulling it off. You're Sliding your pants down onto the floor as Clyde just stands there, holding back as much as he can, damn near shaking. When you finally take off your bra and panties, he walks towards you, straight-faced, but his eyes are storming with need and desire.

As he stands in front of you, you press your forehead against his and he hums softly. you start to unbutton his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders, and lifting his undershirt up and over, tossing it onto the ground. When your hands slide down to his pants, already unbuttoned and straining against his erection, he sucks in a sharp breath. His pants finally drop and you rip his boxers down with them, hard cock bobbing out and you take him in your hand, planting light kisses on his lips that he happily returns.

Your hand drifts over to his prosthetic,

“Do you want to take it off?” you ask hesitantly.

He nods and turns to undo the straps. Weirdly enough, he doesn't feel uncomfortable.

He's always thought about what it would be like to be intimate with a woman without his arm, but he always felt too exposed, vulnerable when he takes off his prosthetic. This is different but he doesn't know why.

The romantic in him tells him that maybe it's because you two are meant to be. He hopes so.

He walks over to set his arm on the desk nearby, and when he turns back around, you're lying on the bed, completely naked, biting your lip. He gives you a dark look as he saunters over to the edge of the bed, hard cock bouncing between his legs. You finally get to see his dick in all its glory, long and _thick_ with the head leaking pre-cum and your mouth waters at the sight. He climbs on the bed and you instinctively spread your legs, inviting him in. he balances himself between your legs and leans forward to kiss you, slowly and sensually.

But slow and sensual isn't what you signed up for tonight.

You trail kisses down his neck and he lets out a low moan, baring his throat for your, eyes closed.

“C’mon big boy,” you whisper, “ show me how good you are.”

His eyes snap open, and he leans back onto his knees, pumping his dick as he stares at your cunt, licking his lips. He shuffles closer and you feel the blunt head of his cock brush against your pussy and a whine escapes you.

You reach out to brush your hand against his cheek and he sighs, smiling, and leaning into it before he's pushing in.

Your mouth drops open immediately, you throw your head back and choke out a”C-CLyde!” Only the tip is in, but he's so _thick_. he's stretching you further than you've ever taken before.

And it feels so fucking  _good_.

Clyde curses, you're squeezing him so tight. He stops pushing in, letting you get used to the stretch, but _fuck_  all he wants to do is shove himself inside all in one go, pound into you until you're screaming.

But he doesn't want to hurt you. to finally be here with you, having this moment together, making _love_. Even the thought makes his heart jump. He wants this to be more than a one night stand, but he'll savor every bit of tonight, even if it's only tonight.

For now, he'll focus on making you come.

“Clyde,” you whisper breathlessly, “ you can move.”

He pushes in further and you try and force yourself to relax, focusing on taking him all the way. It almost hurts, almost too much for you to take, but it hurts enough for it to still feel so _good_. You both let out desperate moans when he slides all the way in.

He grits his teeth, trying not to come. Trying to hold off from thrusting until you say so, but everything within him, every primal instinct is surging through him, and it's pushing him to the point of breaking.

“Baby, _please_.” he pleads. You look up to see the desperate yet, utterly blissed out look on his face. He almost looks like he's in pain. You wiggle your hips pushing him further inside and he cries out

“Its okay baby, C'mon, _fuck_ me.”

He immediately pulls out all the way and shoves back inside, snapping his hips and hitting you deep inside. He doesn't start off slow, no, this _quiet, sweet_ man, goes straight to fucking, punishing you with his cock with every thrust. You can only hold on, grasp onto the sheets for dear life, and cry out, chanting his name over and over again.

The sound of skin slapping together fills the whole room. You can hear Clyde grunting and growling under his breath. You feel his body pressed up against yours, feeling his hot breath against your ear as he's panting and biting down on your neck, _hard_.

He wants to leave a mark. Let everyone know that you're _his_

You slide your hand down between your legs and rub your clit along with the force of his thrusts, and god damn you were right he _is_ strong. He has you practically bent in half on your bed, each leg resting in the crook of his elbows as he forces them back. He's amazed when he watched your legs bend easily apart, spread out wide for him.

The perks of being a dancer.

You see a dark look in his eyes and a feral grin spreads across his face. His pace had slowed down only slightly but he somehow manages to quicken his pace, thrusting harder and harder. Short jabs that's hitting in just the right spot, making your legs feel like jelly. You look down and gasp watching his glistening cock plunge in and out of your wet heat.

 _Fuck_  your so close. You rub your clit quicker, tight little circles that send jolts of pleasure throughout your body, building up, more and more.

“A-Ah! Clyde i-i'm gonna come!” you choke out, the breath being knocked out of your lungs as his slams into you.

And he slows down. You look up at him desperate, legs shaking and _how dare he-_

“Call me a good boy.” he pants, voice low and shaky, teeth gritting together, “call me it!”

“ _Yes_  Cl-Clyde, your s-so good-ah! My g-good boy.” you try to get the words out, whimpering and breathing hard through each word. You're grasping onto him for dear life, digging your nails into his back.

“Fuck!” he cries out, Hips stuttering. His hair falls messily in his face and he's covered in a sheen of sweat, but he doesn't care. All that matters is right now in this moment with you.

You can tell he's close, body twitching, hips messily thrusting into you, wild and unrestrained.

“Clyde,” you gasp, “ c-come in me.”

He looks up into your eyes, a worried look on his face. You take his face into your hands, eyes half-lidded as you're lost in the haze of your own pleasure.

“Its okay, I'm- _ah_! on birth control, p-please baby, my _good_ boy. s-So good for me. Making me feel so good-”

The building pleasure in Clyde guts finally snaps and he buries himself in your neck and shouts, shoving himself deep into you one last time before he fills you with his come. His entire body shudders as he savors the white hot pleasure of his orgasm.

You finally get tipped over the edge when you feel Clyde’s _hot_ come spill into you. That last hard jab inside made you absolutely melt under him. You dig your nails one last time into his back before you scream out his name. Clinging onto him desperately and rocking your hips back and forth onto his cock, breathlessly whining.

There's a moment where you both are trying to even out your breathing but Clyde groans and immediately collapses on top of you, knocking the air out of your lungs. you feel his body shake a bit as he lets out a small giggle.

“Get off. you're gonna kill me.” you wheeze and he rolls over next to you, laughing.

After a few minutes pass, Clyde gets up and asks, “ where's the bathroom?” you point to a door right across your bed and he goes inside. He comes out with a wet washcloth and climbs back on the bed.

“You're gonna have to give me a _proper_ tour of your house now,” he remarks.

You chuckle a bit, but you're exhausted. You can barely move your body, much less stand up even.

“Maybe in the morning,” you respond, yawning.

He climbs over you, and pries apart your legs, taking a moment to watch his come slide out of your cunt. He reaches out to rub his come inside but you twitch and cry out.

“ _Ah_! I-its too sensitive.”

He nods and takes the wet washcloth and dabs in between your legs with it, cleaning up his dripping come. You watch him with amazement. You've never had a guy do this to you before and it makes your heart melt to see that he cares about you so much. He's such a sweet man. so quiet and thoughtful, you’d do anything for him.

He looks down at you and smiles. He sets the cloth aside and hears you rasp out, “Clyde, baby come here.”

he comes back into bed and you roll over, draping yourself across him, burying your face in his chest and humming contently.

He whispers “goodnight” and you mumble goodnight back, drifting off, but Clyde stays awake for a while taking in this moment. He's never been so happy and he feels like a new man, one with less apathy and more hope for himself.

Everything fell into place and the things he wished for came true. For once in his life, he feels like the luckiest man in the world.

~~~~~

  
“Clyde! I swear to god if you park your truck in my place _one_ more time I'm gonna beat your ass!” jimmy shouts as he climbs up the porch to the trailer and throws the door open.

“And whos fuckin’ car is tha-.” he steps inside and stops dead in his track.

You're standing in the kitchen, in nothing but panties and Clyde’s old Bob Seger shirt, draping off your shoulder. The sound and smell of bacon sizzling on the pan linger in the room as you stare at Jimmy, shocked with wide eyes.

Jimmy blinks in surprise, but then just starts chuckling.

“Hi there, I'm Jimmy.” he introduces himself and then it clicks. You saw him at the club. Clyde's brother.

“Hi, I'm Y/N” you nervously respond.

“Is uh, is Clyde here?”

You point to the bathroom, “I think he just got out of the shower.”

Jimmy hums and nods, eyeing you.

“Ain't you supposed to be a saint?” he asks, face breaking out into a grin.

“Only from two to eleven on weekdays.” you shoot back.

He snorts and walks over to smell the bacon, before sighing and patting you on your shoulder, murmuring, “he likes his bacon burnt.” before going into Clyde room.

Clyde's combing out his dripping wet hair with a towel around his waist when Jimmy walks in, clearing his throat, making Clyde jump and frantically turn around.

“So…” he starts, “...how’d _that_ happen?” he asks nudging his to the kitchen where you are.

“Well,” he pauses, smiling to himself, “she _magically_ showed up in the bar.”

Jimmy pauses, then just shakes his head, laughing and crossing his arms.

“Well, guess you got lucky then”

Clyde snorts and just says, “I guess I did.”

“only took ya like 30 years.” jimmy smugly remarks.

Jimmy knows all that he needs to know, so he heads over to his room and Clyde still takes a moment to let it sink in.

He'd never thought about how a relationship would make him a better man. Having someone there to support you no matter what and to feel such a strong connection with another person on this world is something that he's never genuinely taken the time to appreciate till now. you were the missing piece that he didn't know he had lost but you found your way back to him, and he's not letting you go.  
  
Maybe being such a romantic isn't so bad after all

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Cher  
> the song i used it called Long John Blues by Dinah Washington cause its a banger  
> hang out with me on the Tungle: www.adumbdryer.tumblr.com


End file.
